28 July 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-07-28 ;Comments *Peel tells a story when he was working for KMEN, that after his 6-9am shift, he would had to give out competition prizes such as toasters in shopping centre car parks to the first person to give the KMEN hit list. He goes on to explain that if there was a beautiful girl he saw, he would purposely give her the KMEN hit list and tell her to meet up to win the prize. *Peel plays a track from Bongwater covering the Moody Blues' Ride My See-Saw. *Peel mentions being disappointed with Einstürzende Neubauten's latest album, because it is not noisy enough. *Peel plays a track from Private Party who later became Shut Up & Dance. *Peel plays a session track from Buy Off The Bar covering the Buzzcocks' In The Back, which was a demo from the group. *Peel mentions that the Pig has said William unprecedentedly bought sweets for Thomas with his own money, which JP thinks won't last long, but is a step in the right direction. Sessions *Buy Off The Bar #2. Recorded: 1987-07-05. Repeated: 13 July 1987 *Stupids #2. Recorded: 1987-05-12. Broadcast: 27 May 1987 Tracklisting *Eric B. & Rakim: I Ain't No Joke (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *Passmore Sisters: Difficult (v/a LP - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Shelter *Stupids: Stupid Monday (session) *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Lob der Kybernetik (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *Conditionz: Surf Pigs (LP - Cream Soda Throw Rug) Primal Lunch *Abs: The Bible Didn't Rhyme (7" - Grease Your Ralph) Shed *Coldcut: Beats + Pieces (12") Ahead Of Our Time *Buy Off The Bar: No Progression (session) *Bongwater: Ride My See-Saw (12" - Breaking No New Ground!) Shadowline *Kass Kass: Ba Boutons Rouges (LP - Kass Kass) Stern's Africa *Stupids: Life's A Drag (session) *Bachelor Pad: The Albums Of Jack (7") Warholasound *Einstürzende Neubauten: Ich Bin's (LP - Fuenf Auf Der Nach Oben Offenen Richterskala) Some Bizzare *Commandos: June's Blues (v/a LP - Sue Instrumentals: 1959-1967) Stateside *Jesus And Mary Chain: Happy When It Rains (7") Blanco Y Negro *Buy Off The Bar: There's No Fridge On The Bristol Bridge (session) *Vasilis Skoulas (Βασίλης Σκουλάς): Ζαχαροζυμωμένη Μου (v/a LP - Τα Μεγάλα Κρητικά) Columbia *Sperm Wails: Lady Chatterly's Habit (v/a 7" - The Fridge Freezer E.P.) Ridiculous Sharon *Stupids: Dog Log (session) *Gil Dech & His Syncopators: Bridge Of Our Dreams Come True (v/a 2xLP - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *Chumbawamba: Come On Baby (LP - Never Mind The Ballots) Agit Prop *Private Party: Puppet Capers (12" - Tennants / Puppet Capers) I.M.W. *Buy Off The Bar: In The Back (session) @''' *Otis Clay: I Die A Little Each Day (LP - Trying To Live My Life Without You) Hi *King Missile (Dog Fly Religion): Take Stuff From Work (LP - Fluting On The Hump) Shadowline *Annie Anxiety Bandez: Down By The Station (12" - As I Lie In Your Arms) One Little Indian *Stupids: Shaded Eyes (session) *Black, Rock & Ron: That's How I'm Living (12") Next Plateau *Psylons: All The Things We Need! (12") Iron Lung *Buy Off The Bar: Keyword Control (session) '''@ *Lizard Train: Seventh Heaven (12" - Thirteen Hour Daydream) Zinger *Super Kids: The Super Kids Live At Hip Hop U.S.A. (shared 12" with Hot Day - Hot Day Master Mix / The Super Kids Live At Hip Hop U.S.A. / Go Queensbridge) Hot Day *Fats Domino: Blue Monday (v/a LP - Imperial Musicians 1951-1962 "The Rhythm In Rhythm & Blue) Stateside *Metro Trinity: Just Go (12" - Die Young) Caféteria *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2561XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *2) John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Length *1) 1:57:49 *2) 1:01:52 (to 2:13, 10:58-13:40) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2561/2) *2) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)